vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Devimon
Devimon= Devimon is a Fallen Angel Digimon whose body is clad in jet-black cloth. Although it was originally a shining Angemon-species Digimon, by falling to the Dark Area, which exists in a spatial distortion of the Digital World, it became a fallen angel. As proof of that, the Mark of Evil surfaced dramatically on its chest. It has a cunning and fiendish personality, but it also possesses an outstanding intellect. It is said that those who have stared into its two eyes, which shine a deep crimson, are mind-controlled and completely dominated by Devimon. In the anime, Devimon serves as the first Major Antagonist for the Digi-Destined. |-|DemiDevimon= A tiny familiar Digimon which has the appearance of a bat. It exists to serve as a familiar for higher-class Digimon like Devimon and Vamdemon, but it is also said to be the one responsible for tempting Devimon, who was an angel-species Digimon, and luring it to the Dark Side. Although its offensive ability and the like are not strong, it is cunning and makes mischief all over. It prefers the dark, and is often with a higher-level Digimon at all times, so it seems that it is seldom observed on its own. |-|NeoDevimon= An evolved form of Devimon that was enhanced by someone. It is an Artificial Digimon that was artificially strengthened and completely controlled, even as far as its own will. The mask which covers its face suppresses Neo Devimon's own power, and it is said that it is worn in order to control its will. |-|NeoMyotismon= The general of the Moon-light Army of the "Big Death-Stars". Its goal is to erase hostile forces without leaving a trace, so it has its army of Undead Digimon lurk everywhere and erase the Digimon that move against it, one by one. It forgot its emotions as a consequence of always lurking in the dark, and even slaughter is becoming a part of its life that it neither likes nor dislikes. However, it feels fulfilled only when it watches the termination of a dying Digimon under the moon. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 7-A | 6-C | High 7-A, High 6-C when Empowered by Black Gears | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C Name: DemiDevimon/PicoDevimon | Devimon | NeoDevimon | NeoMyotismon/NeoVamdemon Origin: Digimon Adventure Gender: Technically Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie level Virus Attribute Small Devil Digimon | Champion level Virus Attribute Fallen Angel Digimon | Ultimate level Virus Attribute Artificial Fallen Angel Digimon | Mega level Virus Attribute Undead Digimon, One of the Big Death-Stars Powers and Abilities: DemiDevimon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1. DemiDevimon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Flight, Life Draining, Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Immortality (Type 5), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, (Like all natural inhabitants of the Dark Area, DemiDevimon is nonexistent), Time Manipulation (As a Dark Area native, DemiDevimon should be unaffected by stopped time or the lack of time). |-|Devimon=All previous Abilities, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transmutation, Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Summoning (Summons Devidramon), Non-Corporeal (Becomes intangible to even other Digimon who can normally harm other Dark Area natives and souls without issue). |-|Devimon Digimon Adventure=Superhuman Physical Characteristics,, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Flight, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Summoning (Summons Devidramon), Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transmutation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Absorption (Devimon can absorb the powers of light to power himself up via the Dark Gears), Size Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Becomes intangible to even other Digimon who can normally harm other Dark Area natives and souls without issue), Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Resistance to Existence Erasure and Time Manipulation. |-|NeoDevimon=All previous abilities, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation. |-|NeoMyotismon=All previous Abilities, Mind Reading. Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Should be comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Agumon)| | Large Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to Meramon who could vaporize a lake) | Island level (Equal to Angemon as they are counterparts to one another) | Large Mountain level+ (Should be superior to Meramon who could vaporize a lake), Large Island level when Empowered by Black Gears (Split apart File Island) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to Digitamamon) | Galaxy level (Should be far superior to Vademon who could create and maintain a larger than Galaxy Sized dimension with his very existence and compress in into a mountain. Should be superior to Adventure Ultimates who still find Mega level Digimon to be a threat. Should be on par with Etemon who could survive and absorb a black hole large enough to easily swallow the Milky Way in order to become MetalEtemon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic combat speed (Comparable to Champion Digimon) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Equal to Ultimate level Digimon such as Volcdramon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Comparable to other Mega Digimon such as WarGreymon) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Tosses Digimon like Ikkakumon and Kabuterimon long distances with little effort) likely much higher considering his size changing ability Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Large Mountain level+ | Island Class | Large Mountain level+ , Large Island Class when Empowered by Black Gears | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class Durability: Large Building level+ | Large Mountain level+ | Island level | Large Mountain level+, Large Island level whem Empowered by Black Gears | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level Stamina: Fairly High Range: Extended melee range, extended further with his death claw, several hundred meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: A very skilled and cunning strategist who utilizes all of his techniques to take down his opponents. Weaknesses: Weak against holy powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. DemiDevimon *'Demi Darts:' Throws syringes filled with viruses at the enemy. This attack also drains life force to heal DemiDevimon. *'Akuma no Sasayaki (Evil Whisper):' Emits hypnotic waves from its eyes. *'DemiDevi Claw:' Attacks with the claws on both feet. *'Bat Flutter:' Hits the enemy with its wings, or shoots a stream of tiny bats at the enemy. *'Attack Break:' Lowers the opponent's Attack Potency by 10%. Can stack. *'Panic Wisp:' A fire magic attack that confuses the opponent. Devimon *'Evil Wing:' Devimon can absorb the countless digital data with his wings that he can rip up in the arena. *'Hell's Contract:' Devimon can fire a large energy blast made out of evil energy. *'Touch of Evil:' He can stick his arm into the ground and have it appear from behind the opponent, grabbing them and allowing Devimon to brainwash them. *'Laser Wing:' He can shoot laser beams out of his wings which are strong enough to destroy large buildings. *'Death Claw:' Devimon stretches his hand to pierce through his enemy's heart. *'Devil Laser:' Devimon fires laser blasts from his devil sign on his chest. *'Destruction Cannon:' Blasts the foe with Dark Energy. *'Hell Crusher:' A wide range AOE attack of Dark Energy. *'Physical Drain:' Drains the foes life force to restore stamina. *'Other Abilities:' **He also has an unnamed attack that sends waves of dark energy in all directions. **He can cause objects to levitate. **Devimon can also conjure illusions that can fool all normal senses. This was used in Episode 8. He also has learned to control the Black Gears. These gears can possess others to fight for him. If embedded in a landmass can cause it to move and break apart but many are needed to do this. **He can adsorb Black Gears to grow into his giant form. In his giant form, he absorbed Ogremon. Ogremon could pop partially out of Devimon's body and attack with an enhanced Supreme King Fist (a blast of energy) and Bone Rod attacks. *'Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness from its hand. *'Dash Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while running. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Kuuchuu Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while jumping through the air. *'Machine Gun Kick:' Strikes with small continuous midair kicks. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Pillar of Fire:' Creates a wall of flames. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. *'Nightmare:' Blast the foe with Dark Energy. NeoDevimon *'Stun Claw:' Attacks with electrically charged claws. *'Guilty Claw:' An enhanced version of Death Claw. *'Deep Sorrow:' Flaps its wings and produces gales of despair. NeoMyotismon *'Nightmare Raid:' Fires the Evilvil at multiple enemies, become a terrible sight to behold. Evilvil, are brought forth in an inexhaustible supply. They drain on the victim's life force. *'Bloody Stream Glade:' Freely extends both of its arms, is a technique that reliably captures its opponent, and wrenches them apart after forcing the captured opponent to divulge all their information *'Gardiac Raid:' collects dark energy, and when the moon on its chest is full, it fires off its certain-kill. Although the opponent sees the flash of a beam of light from ahead of everything in its surroundings being changed to darkness, that light is not hope but the light of demise. Keys: DemiDevimon | Devimon (File Island) | Devimon (Folder Continent) | Devimon (Digimon Adventure) | NeoDevimon | NeoMyotismon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Darkness Users Category:Demons Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Giants Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Intangibility Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Vampires Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Immortals Category:Big Death-Stars Category:Dark Area Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Fallen Angels Category:Law Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Size Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Purification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3